Stay With Me
by thepreciousrose
Summary: (Oneshot, complete.) After a one night stand, Chastity and Ed fall in love, but not everything is as easy as we wish it could be...


So it's time for a new story on this account! YAYY! I rewatched FMA recently and I love Ed so so so so SO MUCH! So i decided to write a songfic dedicated to him and my oc Chastity. :D Song is "Stay with me" by Sam Smith.

* * *

 **Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand**  
 **But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man**  
 **These nights never seem to go to plan**  
 **I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?**

Chastity woke up, trying to remember where she was. She looked around the room and had no idea what room it was. She was in bed and looked down beside her and there in her bed was...

"EDWARD ELRIC?" she shouted in disbelief. She saw the alchemist on posters all over the place because he was so famous after winning on the Promised Day and he was a hero! So how was it that the two of them were in bed together?

He gurgled confusedly and sat up and looked over and saw Chastity. She was so beautiful in the sparkly light coming in from the window behind her and she looked like an angle (which she was half of but he didn't know that.)

"O M G IM SO SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO SLEEP WITH YOU!" Chastity shouted getting up but she realized she was naked and pulled the covers over her body. But then she saw Ed was naked too and she blushed as she looked at his abs which were shining with sweat.

"Its okay" Ed said with a sigh sitting up and acting like he didnt cared he was naked. He stared off looking very sad and gloomy frowning in unhappiness "Winry and me are getting a divorce. She treats me like I'm garage so she isn't going to be seeing me ever again"

Chastity was happy about this. Winry was an awful person always throwing wrenches and being mean to Ed when his automail broke. If CHASTITY was the one responsible for fixing it she would always kiss his booboos and tell him he was great and to kill all those evil homunculuses and beat up father because he's so EVIL!

But she was still embarrassed and thinks she should leave and she looks for her clothes but Ed stopped her by grabbing her hand "You're everything I need..."

"No don't leave me Chastity" he whispered and his gold eyes were filled with tears. Chastity's heart hurt he just looked so lonely!

"Okay Ill stay with you..."

 **Oh, won't you stay with me?**  
 **'Cause you're all I need**  
 **This ain't love it's clear to see**  
 **But darling, stay with me**

The next day Ed filed the divorce papers with Chastity at his side. They were both scared. They didn't want to see Winry because she would throw wrenches at them so they ran out of the place when they were done and held each others hands laughing as they went!

"We're gonna be so happy together, my gorgeous darling!" Ed laughed! It was such a amazing laugh!

Then suddenly Chastity sprouted wings and she pulled Ed into the air and they were flying over Central. It was amazing!

"Chastity you can fly!" Ed screamed and the wind blew in his beautiful golden hair and his beautiful eyes was like glitter as he looked at her. Chastity blushed like the fire of her love for him. She was so in love...

 **Why am I so emotional?**  
 **No it's not a good look, gain some self control**  
 **And deep down I know this never works**  
 **But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt**

Ed started crying and he put his head in Chastity's lap. Al was dead. He died of a really awful disease which was the one his mom died of and it had been really slow and painful and he coughed up a lot of blood. And after all they had done on the Promised Day! He got his brother's body back only to suffer more.

But Chastity was there and she kissed his head. He sat up and began to kiss her passionately and pushed her onto the bed. She was so surprised but she didn't stop him and moaned and put her legs around him. Then they were naked and did what boys and girls do to each other when they're in love...

 **Oh, won't you stay with me?**  
 **'Cause you're all I need**  
 **This ain't love it's clear to see**  
 **But darling, stay with me**

It looked like Ed also had the disease. He was laying in bed and Chastity was there. She put her head in his lap and started crying until there were no tears left and her eyes hurt real bad and were dry.

"It's okay my precious darling... my wonderful wild rose..." he whispered his voice was weak with death. "I'll be in heaven..."

Then he coughed up all the blood in his body and he died.

Chastity was all alone again now. An angle trapped on earth she could never see him until she died too...

Then she decided that she couldn't live without him! She took out a knife which was under the bed and stabbed herself in the stomach and all the blood became on the floor!

Suddenly she was up with the clouds and there was Ed standing there and not sick anymore. He held her hand and she smiled and he was smiling too.

"I told you I'd stay with you..." she said and they kissed as there was light and it swallowed the both of them.


End file.
